Fraternal Troublemakers
by LuckieCharms
Summary: The Weasley Twins aren't the only set of trouble-making twins in Hogwarts, but they are the only set that are identical. What will spark between these sets of twins while they are completing acts of mischief and adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Who set the fucking alarm?" Ravenna grumbled into her drooled on pillow.

"You fucking did," Giovana responded, walking out of their shared bathroom, towel drying her damp, curling, dark auburn hair. Ravenna turned over on to her side and shot her sister the stink eye.

"Both of you watch your fucking mouths," Damon said walking past Ravenna's room sipping a scotch. Giovana shot a questionable look at their brother.

"Little early to be drinking, dearest brother?" Giovana questioned in a fake posh english accent.

"I don't need your shit this early in the morning, Gia," Damon yelled from down the hall. Ravenna untangled herself from her burritoed blankets and went into the bathroom.

"You also don't need a scotch this early in the morning, motherfucker," Ravenna called from the bathroom.

"You can't see me, but I'm flipping you off!" Damon yelled from down the hall once more.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your eleven year old sisters, brother?" The girls' other brother, Stefan, stated as he sauntered into their room unannounced.

"It is when they act like they're twenty-three _instead _of eleven." Stefan shook his head at their brother's words as he sat himself down on Ravenna's bed. Gia began to go through the hair products that her sister kept in her room.

"Why do you always steal my shit?!" Giovana yelled to her sister who was in the shower at the moment.

"Sorry! I can't hear you! I'm showering!" Ravenna shouted from the bathroom.

"Just because you're showering, doesn't mean you can't hear me!" Gia shouted back while combing her fingers through her hair.

"LA LA LA LA LA! I can't hear you!" Ravenna yelled through the bathroom door. Giovana rolled her eyes and continued to fix her hair until she realized her brother was still in the room.

"Dude."

"What?" Stefan replied back, confused.

"I'm naked…." Gia trailed off awkwardly. Stefan flushed and hurried from the room. Gia could faintly hear Damon's laughter from down the hall and rolled her eyes.

"Bitch, get out of my room. I need to get clothes on," Ravenna commanded as she walked into the room in just a towel.

"I'm standing here. In a towel. Just like you. And you're worried about your nakedness?" Gia said, bewildered. "You are so weird."

"Yeah, well, you must have been in Narnia for the last 11 years if you're just figuring that one out." Ravenna deadpanned, walking to her closet. She pulled a black shirt and jeans and quickly threw them on and pulled her converse on.

Gia walked to her own room to get changed.

"You forgot socks, fucktard." Giovana yelled from her own room.

"I don't wear socks bitch!" Ravenna countered, walking out of her room and down the hall to the staircase. Gia emerged from her room in a black tank top, a red flannel shirt, and ripped jeans and began to follow her sister down to the kitchen.

"Mail!" Stefan yelled as he walked from the living room to the kitchen. Gia slid down the banister as her brother passed the stairs and snatched the mail from his grasp.

"Rae, we have mail." Ravenna perked up like a cat at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Ravenna commanded, lunging across the island in the middle of the kitchen. Gia held the letter out of her sister's reach, taunting her. Damon walked into the kitchen, smacking Giovana upside the head as he walked passed Stefan.

"Ow?" Gia emphasized, glaring at her eldest brother.

"Stop fucking around and give her the letter." Damon stated. Gia held the letter out so Ravenna could grab it. Both girls opened their letters in unison.

"Well what are they about?" Stefan asked as the sisters made very odd faces.

"Someone obviously was very high and thinks that wizards are real and some shit," Gia tossed her letter into the trash. Stefan blanched and Damon quietly drank his whole scotch in one gulp, poured another and drank that one in a gulp as well. He went to pour a third but Ravenna grabbed the bottle.

"Don't need to make you even more of an alcoholic than you already are. I'd rather have my brother live to a ripe old age," Ravenna's last words softened his glare. "Now why the hell did Stefan the Ever Serious just turn into Casper the Friendly Ghost?"

"Funny story, actually," Damon said awkwardly. "Mom was a witch. She had magic powers or some shit. Dad didn't. The powers only got passed down to you guys." The words came out in such a rush that only Ravenna could understand them because she talks at that speed on a normal basis. She relayed the message to Gia and they both proceeded to look at him like he had just eaten shrooms.

"Ok how much did you have to drink?" Gia walked up to him and sniffed his breath. "You're not that drunk so what the hell did you smoke and where can I get some?"

"He's serious, Gia." Stefan told her quietly.

"But that's not possible. Magic isn't real," Ravenna exclaimed.

"Well, actually it is," Damon told her. "Those letters are your acceptance letters to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gia and Ravenna stared at their eldest brother with mouths agape.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gia asked looking from Stefan to Damon shocked.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Who set the fucking alarm?" Ravenna grumbled into her drooled on pillow.

"You fucking did," Giovana responded, walking out of their shared bathroom, towel drying her damp, curling, dark auburn hair. Ravenna turned over on to her side and shot her sister the stink eye.

"Both of you watch your fucking mouths," Damon said walking past Ravenna's room sipping a scotch. Giovana shot a questionable look at their brother.

"Little early to be drinking, dearest brother?" Giovana questioned in a fake posh english accent.

"I don't need your shit this early in the morning, Gia," Damon yelled from down the hall. Ravenna untangled herself from her burritoed blankets and went into the bathroom.

"You also don't need a scotch this early in the morning, motherfucker," Ravenna called from the bathroom.

"You can't see me, but I'm flipping you off!" Damon yelled from down the hall once more.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your eleven year old sisters, brother?" The girls' other brother, Stefan, stated as he sauntered into their room unannounced.

"It is when they act like they're twenty-three _instead _of eleven." Stefan shook his head at their brother's words as he sat himself down on Ravenna's bed. Gia began to go through the hair products that her sister kept in her room.

"Why do you always steal my shit?!" Giovana yelled to her sister who was in the shower at the moment.

"Sorry! I can't hear you! I'm showering!" Ravenna shouted from the bathroom.

"Just because you're showering, doesn't mean you can't hear me!" Gia shouted back while combing her fingers through her hair.

"LA LA LA LA LA! I can't hear you!" Ravenna yelled through the bathroom door. Giovana rolled her eyes and continued to fix her hair until she realized her brother was still in the room.

"Dude."

"What?" Stefan replied back, confused.

"I'm naked…." Gia trailed off awkwardly. Stefan flushed and hurried from the room. Gia could faintly hear Damon's laughter from down the hall and rolled her eyes.

"Bitch, get out of my room. I need to get clothes on," Ravenna commanded as she walked into the room in just a towel.

"I'm standing here. In a towel. Just like you. And you're worried about your nakedness?" Gia said, bewildered. "You are so weird."

"Yeah, well, you must have been in Narnia for the last 11 years if you're just figuring that one out." Ravenna deadpanned, walking to her closet. She pulled a black shirt and jeans and quickly threw them on and pulled her converse on. Gia walked to her own room to get changed.

"You forgot socks, fucktard." Giovana yelled from her own room.

"I don't wear socks bitch!" Ravenna countered, walking out of her room and down the hall to the staircase. Gia emerged from her room in a black tank top, a red flannel shirt, and ripped jeans and began to follow her sister down to the kitchen.

"Mail!" Stefan yelled as he walked from the living room to the kitchen. Gia slid down the banister as her brother passed the stairs and snatched the mail from his grasp.

"Rae, we have mail." Ravenna perked up like a cat at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Ravenna commanded, lunging across the island in the middle of the kitchen. Gia held the letter out of her sister's reach, taunting her. Damon walked into the kitchen, smacking Giovana upside the head as he walked passed Stefan.

"Ow?" Gia emphasized, glaring at her eldest brother.

"Stop fucking around and give her the letter." Damon stated. Gia held the letter out so Ravenna could grab it. Both girls opened their letters in unison.

"Well what are they about?" Stefan asked as the sisters made very odd faces.

"Someone obviously was very high and thinks that wizards are real and some shit," Gia tossed her letter into the trash. Stefan blanched and Damon quietly drank his whole scotch in one gulp, poured another and drank that one in a gulp as well. He went to pour a third but Ravenna grabbed the bottle.

"Don't need to make you even more of an alcoholic than you already are. I'd rather have my brother live to a ripe old age," Ravenna's last words softened his glare. "Now why the hell did Stefan the Ever Serious just turn into Casper the Friendly Ghost?"

"Funny story, actually," Damon said awkwardly. "Mom was a witch. She had magic powers or some shit. Dad didn't. The powers only got passed down to you guys." The words came out in such a rush that only Ravenna could understand them because she talks at that speed on a normal basis. She relayed the message to Gia and they both proceeded to look at him like he had just eaten shrooms.

"Ok how much did you have to drink?" Gia walked up to him and sniffed his breath. "You're not that drunk so what the hell did you smoke and where can I get some?"

"He's serious, Gia." Stefan told her quietly.

"But that's not possible. Magic isn't real," Ravenna exclaimed.

"Well, actually it is," Damon told her. "Those letters are your acceptance letters to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gia and Ravenna stared at their eldest brother with mouths agape.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gia asked looking from Stefan to Damon shocked.

The two girls couldn't believe this. They had powers? Magical powers? This is the point their lives changed forever. This is their story.

**AN: Hey it's Luckie from LuckieCharms. Charms is not with us right now but you have me at least. This isn't our first time on FanFiction but it is our first time with a shared account. So we are hoping it will work.**

**Anyway, we would really appreciate reviews(good or bad), followers and favorites. I have decided that it would be a good idea to ask you guys questions to encourage communication between the readers and writers.**

**Q: What is you favorite Harry Potter novel and why?**

**Reward for answering: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans**

**Thanks for answering if you do! We really want to know what you guys think about this stuff! We encourage you to talk to us about anything! We are also working on a Tumblr for our Fanfictions and the link will be posted on our profile if you want to visit and ask us anything!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Luckie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Gia leave me the hell alone! I'm trying to study!" Ravenna pushed her sister off the bed.

"I just need you to take my potions test for me! Don't be a bitch!" Gia told her sister as she landed on her feet gracefully.

"We've gone through this! We don't look alike! They will know it's not us!" Ravenna said, exasperated. Every time they had had the great idea of switching classes they were always caught. Of course that was because they had very different looks: Ravenna had blue hair while Gia had red hair; Ravenna had brown eyes while Gia had blue eyes; and Ravenna was tall while Gia was shorter.

"Never stopped us from trying before! Please, just this once!" Gia pleaded with her sister.

"That's what you always say, bitch. Never turns out that way. How many times have we done this? Every month since we've gone here," Ravenna was getting very close to yelling at that point. "But fine, if you wanna to do it, WE'LL DO IT!"

"THANK YOU!" Gia yelled right back at her.

"WELL IF YOU'RE TAKING MY TEST AND I'M TAKING YOUR TEST THEN WE NEED TO STUDY EACH OTHERS SHIT!" Ravenna yelled at Gia as she started to walk from the room.

"WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES IDIOT! JUST AT DIFFERENT TIMES! WE ALREADY HAVE THE SAME STUFF! YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS!" Gia shouted as she walked to the common room.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Ravenna yelled down to her sister.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gia retorted.

"CAN WE STOP?!" Ravenna asked blatantly

"YES!" Giovana shouted out. Gia started studying but was bored quite quickly and decided that she had enough information in her brain to go and take her sister's test. Gia walked into the Divination class and sat in her sister's assigned seat which was next to Fred, one of the famous Weasley boys.

"Well well, you look nothing like my Divination partner." Fred stated, scooting his chair next to Gia.

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked then." Gia laughed, pulling at a lock of the ginger's hair. Fred chuckled to himself and slouched in his chair.

"Ms. Salvatore!" Professor Trelawney yelled from the front of the class as she took roll call. Gia tried to get her voice to sound more like her twin sister's.

"Present." She said in a mousy voice. Professor Trelawney looked up at the girl from her seat.

"Giovana, you do realize this isn't your sixth period, correct?" She asked the small girl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about professor. It's me Ravenna." Professor Trelawney laughed at the girl and shook her head.

"Gia. Out of my classroom." Gia huffed and stood up.

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Later, Krueger." Gia stated, fist bumping Fred, then walking out the door to the classroom. Fred turned towards Professor Trelawney.

"She always calls me that, and I have no idea what that means… I'm sure it means something...but what?!" Fred said particularly to no one.

"She's talking about the character Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street films," some random guy yelled from behind him.

"Was he a good guy?" Fred called back. Everybody watched in interest, obviously curious about this character as well.

"Actually he was the villain. He would get into people's heads and kill them while they were dreaming," The random bloke explained.

"Why in the bloody hell would anyone make a story like that?!" Fred exclaimed, horrified.

"It's entertaining to some Muggles, I guess," The random bloke shrugged. Fred just shuddered and the class got back to work.

**AN: This is Luckie again. This is the official first chapter if you are wondering. It takes place in the fourth Harry Potter novel, Goblet of Fire. Ravenna and Giovana are the same age as the twins. They are Ravenclaws. If you have any questions or want to comment what you think about our OC's, please do. We want to know what you think! Now for the question of the chapter:**

**Q: _Who is your favorite twin and why?_**

**Reward: Hug from the favorite twin. :)**

**Well, thank you for answering if you do and thank you for reading!**

**Lots of love and hugs,**

**Luckie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Ravenna sat down in the potions class next to George who just looked at her and chuckled. She smirked at him and didn't even bother to get her stuff out, knowing she was about to get kicked out of class fairly quickly. She looked up to see Snape staring at her, exasperated and annoyed. But not angry. Never angry. He was never angry with Giovana and Ravenna for some odd reason.

"Miss Salvatore I would appreciate it if you would leave the class," Snape sighed.

"But don't I have a test to take?" Ravenna questioned, attempting to look innocent. George sniggered, thinking she looked anything but innocent. She stomped on his foot under the table and he jumped about 3 feet in the air. The whole class sniggered as Snape raised any eyebrow at him.

"Problem, Mr. Weasley?" Snape sneered.

"No, sir," George groaned, rubbing his foot under the desk and glaring at Ravenna.

"Hmm," was Snape's only reply before he turned back to Ravenna.

"You and your sister may be twins, Ravenna, but you are fraternal twins. I know the difference. Please leave, and send your sister here," Snape rubbed his forehead as he said this. Ravenna nodded and grabbed her things before heading towards the door. She was almost out the door when Snape called to her again.

"Oh and Ravenna, in the future please let your sister fail on her own," Snape told her sternly, though she could detect a faint hint of amusement in there.

"Aye, aye, Capitano," She gave him a salute and he shook his head in fond exasperation. Ravenna walked down the corridor to find her sister. After turning a corner she ran smack into her.

"Watch where you're going, asswipe," Gia snickered, smacking her sister on the butt with her potions book.

"I take it, it didn't work?" Gia asked her sister as she helped Ravenna up off the ground.

"Like always," Ravenna scoffed, brushing her robes off from being on the floor.

"Well excuse me while I go fail my potions exam," Giovana sighed and began to walk down the hall to her potion class.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" her sister yelled after her. Gia simply lifted one arm in the air with a fist that turned into a middle finger as she turned a corner. Ravenna chuckled to herself as she walked quickly to her divination class.

"Wonderful for you to join us Miss Salvatore," Professor Snape sneered as Gia waltzed in and plopped down in her chair, legs opened to the point that she was sitting like one of the guys and slouched in her seat.

"Yes, wonderful for you to join us Miss Salvatore," George purred into Gia's ear. She wouldn't let him affect her that way. She just shot him a glare and snapped her teeth at him. George laughed at the small red head and shook his own, laughing. Professor Snape came behind both redheads and proceeded to smack them in the head with his book. Gia swore as did George as they continued on their potions exam.

Ravenna walked casually into Divination and took her seat next Fred. Trelawney turned to her and gave her a look.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Salvatore," Trelawney told her before handing her an exam.

"Nice to be here, Professor Trelawney," Ravenna smirked at her. Trelawney rolled her eyes before telling the class to begin.

"Now you look more like my beautiful divination partner," Fred leaned over and whispered. She fought to urge to blush. His flirtations used to make her roll eyes but that was before his voice deepened and his hair grew out of that ridiculous haircut.

"Oh and who would that be?" She drawled out in a bored tone as she began her exam, eyes on her paper.

"You of course," He winked at her playfully. She snorted and he grinned before carrying on. "How pissed was Snape?"

"He just seemed exasperated," She replied. Fred was about to reply when they were called out on by Trelawney.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Salvatore. Eyes on your exam and no talking or you will both get a month's worth of detentions."

"Yes, ma'm," The two said in unison. They turned back to their assignments and were done in record time. They handed in their exams and Trelawney excused them from class early, knowing that if she didn't they would just cause mayhem from being bored.

**AN: Hey Luckie here! This is probably going to be shorter than our usual author's notes because I just got my wisdom teeth out and I'm in a lot of pain. So, we would like to shout out a thanks to _sophiewhettingsteel _for following the story. We would really like reviews. Even if you guys hate it. Just tell us why you hate it. If you guys have questions you can review to ask them or PM us. Now, for the question.**

**Q: _Who do you think is going to get together first?_**

**Reward: _CHOCOLATE FROGS!_**

**LOTS OF LOVE (AND PAIN),**

**LUCKIECHARMS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

They walked down the hallway for a bit joking around before Ravenna leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor, plopping her stuff onto the floor next to her with a 'huff'. Fred raised his eyebrow at her in question.

"I'm too lazy to walk anymore," Ravenna said in answer to the eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "That was my last class of the day. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," She settled back into the wall with her eyes closed.

A few seconds later the world tilted in an odd direction. She snapped her eyes open in shock to see he had slung her over his shoulder and grabbed her bag of stuff. Her shock didn't wear off until about halfway down the hallway and she started pounding on his back.

"Fred Weasley! Put me down this instant!" She whisper yelled, not wanting to disturb any classrooms and get in trouble.

"No, I don't think I will," He continued. He sighed and told her, "Calm down, Ven. I'm just taking you to your common room before I go to my own. I'm not going to have my wicked way with you, if that's what you're wondering." She thanked Merlin that he couldn't see her face when she blushed when he called her Ven. He was the only person in the world to call her by that name. She had always had a slight crush on him but now that he was becoming more like a man, the crush was getting worse. She thinks the same was going for Gia.

"Well thank Merlin for that! I was actually worried about my innocence there for a minute," She cried out sarcastically. He chuckled and smacked her thigh. She was actually thanking Merlin right then that she was wearing uniform pants instead of the uniform skirt.

"What innocence?" Giovanna called down the hallway as she and George walked towards the pair. "Freddie, what on earth are you doing to my sister?"

"Just taking her lazy ass to your common room. She was actually going to sleep in the hallway," Fred rolled his eyes and so did Gia and George.

"Sounds like her," Gia said.

"She can hear you, you know," Ravenna grumbled her head getting knocked into Fred's shoulder blade as they walked. "OW! Man, how fucking hard is your shoulder blade? Can you put me down now that I have a concussion?"

"Stop whining. And if you want me to put you down you have to say the magic words," Fred informed as they climbed the changing staircases.

"NO! I refuse to degrade myself with such nonsense," Ravenna struggled in his grip. He tightened his grip to where if she struggled it would be painful so she stopped with another huff.

"Well, I guess I'm carrying you all the way. And you get to bang your pretty little head on my shoulder blade again," With that he bounced her roughly and her head hit his shoulder blade again.

"Fred, stop tormenting her already. I don't want to deal with her complaining later," Gia informed him.

"Nope," He popped the 'p'. "I want her to suffer for her laziness," He stated in a dramatic voice, to which Ravenna leaned down and slapped his ass as hard as she could. He jumped a little and smacked her ass in return. She blushed and forced her feelings down before starting to pound her (abnormally small) hands on his back.

"Christ Fred, put her down you crazed lunatic," Gia said as they reached the Ravenclaw common room. Fred reluctantly set Gia's sister down on her own two feet. Ravenna huffed and stomped her way into the common room like a child.

"Sorry about her, she's...well frankly I don't know what she is," Gia laughed with the boys before walking in to her common room herself. Ravenna was relaxing on the sofa they had set in front of the fireplace. Not many of the Ravenclaws stayed in the common room. Most just stayed in their rooms to study so the Salvatore sisters had it all to themselves on most days.

"I am going to kill Fred one day," Ravenna stated from her sprawled position on the couch.

"No you're not. You think he's hot," Gia teased as she pulled half of her sisters body up so she could sit down and let Ravenna's head drop back down onto her lap.

"Like you're one to talk. You flirt with him nonstop," Ravenna poked her in the tummy.

"At least I can flirt with him. When Fred starts trying to flirt with you, you become a social retard that blushes a lot," Gia snorted. "Come on. Let's take a nap. We still have a couple more hours until dinner."

"Alright, come here Wizard," Ravenna called to her cat. It was kind of ironic his name was Wizard but he was named before they found out about their witchiness.

The cat jumped into her arms as they walked to the stairs. They got to their dorm and laid down to nap until dinner.

**AN: This is Luckie from the LuckieCharms duo. We would like to thank anyone who has followed since our last chapter. We would appreciate reviews even if they are bad. **

**Q: How soon would you like the couples to get together**

**Reward: A TIN OF KILLER BROWNES BECAUSE THEY ARE THE BEST! (or a hint at the future of the story, your pick)**

**Lots of Love,**

** Luckie**


End file.
